New hopes of the past
by amyltrer
Summary: A little Eagle bashing drabble. Made for the Swan from Gatchmania


9.00 am, Utoland, ISO headquarters, underground training halls.

The dim artificial lights shone on the stainless steel blade's surface as the hazel haired youth whirled it in the air aiming for the throat of the target dummy. The movement lasted only a second, then he backed away, and lunged again at the spinning plastic figure quickly dodging it's rolling spikes and gave a quick blow at the edge-gear. The dummy was still too fast and it's sword only grazed the metal, sparcks and screeches filling the air. He retreated his sword and backed away, staggering for a second, before he regained his balance and cursed mentally as realised he was about to do the same mistake again.

"_Never rush at your opponent! Always mentain your equilibrum!"_ the advices heard his trainers had given him countless times before rang into his mind at that moment!

He took a defensive stance, his blue gaze following the spinning of the spiky training dummy it's brows knitting as he noticed the velocity of it's spinning and it's trajectory.

He quicly ran towards it stopping at few meters away, but close enough for the sensors to detect his presence. As he expected, the dummy rushed spikes rolling towards him. He steped aside and stuck the sword in the whirling spike ring. The spikes engaged it and imbeded it deeper in the body, jamming the driving gear. The dummy's spinning bacame more and more unballanced as sparks and smoke got out from it's internal circuits. It's case cracked and it colapsed on the training hall's floor with a thud.

The boy watched it contentely, satisfaction shininng in his bright blue eyes then he looked down at the timer from his wrist. Three minutes. He had never been so quick. He smiled smugly, knowing that his training had paid results. He had improved a lot. He knew it!

The boy walked over to his instructor, trying to asses the value of his progress.

But as usually, the instructor's face was a stoned mask . Despite it's youth he could not distinguish nothing in the man's features. But this time his eyes appeared unfocused as if his thoughts were drifted elsewhere, far away.

They flew wings wide spread against the air curents, adrenaline and anger boiling in their venes as they glided toward their target. The five bird like clad ninja landed smoothly on the castle's west wing tower, crouching as they did so. Their eyes connected for a moment, and all nodded in understanding. Each knew his part in the plan.

Jun looked down at the hive like activity bellow.

"_They are preparing something!" _

"_Perharps they're expecting a counter attack!" _

"_But no so soon. They won't know what hit them!_"

Joe turned to his Commander brows knitting and Jun shivered at his voice. It had a hint of cruelty in it, she had never heard him like that. He wasn't like that before the war.

"_Let's go_!"

They all nodded again and crept inside the castle.

"_I will not tolrerate such insubordination_!"

The five Elders of the Family trembled at the booming voice of the Count! They were the ones who supported Kempler's faction and they now lived in fear of a very possible future death. The Count's traitorous second in command had been already executed for his actions. They were now expecting their turn.

Erdric, the oldest from all bowed and rised his voice.

" _We acted as we considered the wisest, Milord! Cassary was the true blood and heir of the title…._" His voice faltered sensing the anger that rised from the Count.

" _But now that he is dead, you are the only direct descendent left!_" he quickly added to reconcile his Master.

Egobossler jolted unexpectedly up from his dais to glare at them.

" _You filthy piece of cowards! You helped Kempler to bring that puppet back on the throne and now you dare to come in front of me to ask for mercy?_"

The men eyes widened in fear as they all bowed their heads lower in submission.

"_Have mercy of us!_"

Egobossler's pale blue lips curled in digust as he fixed them with his steely cold grey glare.

"_Take them away!"_

The guards rushed to obey his order, seizing the statesmen and dragging them screamng to the dungeons.

His eyes followed them being yanked away then descended the shallow steps of his dais and marched in heavy thred to the Great Council's Hall.

"_We're done here!"_

Ken nodded at her as she finished wiring the last pack of explosible on one of the generator's walls and set on the detonator.

"_We can leave now Ken!_" she slowly whispered.

His jaw tightened in the expression he usually had in the battles.

"_No. This time he's not going to get away! I'll make sure of this!"_

Her heart clusted seeing him clenching his fist. This agressivity scared her.

" _Clean!_" Joe shouted from the door way. Behind him Ryu was dragging the guards bodies to a place where no one would see them and Jinpei was happily jamming an engine.

The Eagle signaled them and the team gathered heading to the next wing.

"_I am the only leader Gallctor will have! I will rule the world!_ "

The Generals watched him dumbfoundedly as he bent the horsewhip in the eager of his speech.

Respect glowed in each one's eyes. Whatever origins he may had, the man had proved once more that he is capable of anything for power.

What could stay now in Erun Egobossler's way to glory?

Havoc racked in Gallatown among the goons. Each ran and screamt as scared sheeps as explsions and flames burst out shaking the massive Castle from it's grounds.

Inside the Council Chamber, Helm Egobossler , now using his true birth time for the real time halted his speech, as his face remained stock still from the noises that were thundering outside. It took him only a moment to recognise what they were and his feeling become a mixture of anger and hatred. How dared they. And it was too soon. How could it happen?

" _Sosai!_" he sneered through gritted teeth.

"_You treacherous creature! I'll..._

The glass clang of the chandelier falling and shattering cut him out. Helm spun around too see the crystal shards spread all over his crimson carpet. He strared at the beamfull pieces as his mind was numbly forming plans and strategies. He was in danger. He had to ran away. Panic raised in his gut, and he looked wildly around him, franatically searching for an escape like an animal caught in a cage.

The blow of another explosion shaked the windows spurting shards from window glass everywhere. He had barely the time to avoid the stream, ducking behind a fallen piece of furniture.

He had no time to recover from the shock as a series of violent shakes quaked Sturnhoffen from it's grounds. Outside he could see limbs of fire bursting out from the windows and hear the distant screams of his people.

He coughed covering his face with the sleeve of his coat to protect himself against the smoke and flames.

What in Hell was happening. ?

The Count ran out from the Council Hall diving to avoid a falling piece of the ceilling as he headed towards the balcony. He stopped supporting himself against the wall, gasping for oxygen, as the air around become unbreathable .

There! The entrance to was only few meters away! He could see shreds of blue sky through the dark rolls of smoke. He rushed there, filling his lungs with clean air as he dropped in his knees, exhausted, adrenaline from his near meeting with death making his muscles contract spasmodically.

"_Egobossler_!"

His eyes darted around wide in fear. He knew the voice. They were here! They caused all this. Damn those ninjas! Instinctively, Helm drew out his sword and spun around, his eyes searching for him. In the balcony terace, he was surrounded by smoke and flames. He realised as he looked down at the paved ground from hunderd feets bellow, he had made a mistake. He was trapped here, the only way out was blocked by flames. In this fight he will have to fight till the end. No way of cop out this time.

His ears picked up muffled sounds of footsteps rushing towards him and he raised his sword in time to meet the Eagle's Fencer.

He wasted no time. He drew back and striked again. Long years of practice enabled Helm to block his strike. The blow have been a strong one. He could feel the hatred emanating from the ninja, making him cringe in fear.

Ken's attacks were unfocused, he could only see the blurred shape of his enemy's body, and he striked at it with all his hatred. His fury grew each time Egobossler managed to block and escape the deadly hit of his sword and Ken felt the sink of frustration seizing his brain. Why couldn't this man die once? He striked again, aiming for the Count's throat.

Helm stooped his sword with his staring at the blue visor inches away from his face. He could feel the Eagle's stare burning in his head.

He flinched as the ninja hit him in his plexus sending him staggering backwards. Helm rested against a wall for support. He raised his eyes as he regained his equilibrum in time to see a white shadow coming sword blazing towards him, and rolled aside.

The GatchaFencer imbeded itself in the wall brick where he had been a second before.The Eagle let out a howl of frustration at missing his prey again and raised his sword to take a new blow .

Egobossler's wrist joints ached painfully under the pressure of his opponent's blade. He bit his lip against the pain but kept it raised, forcing all his muslcels in the arm for support.

This was not a duel. It was a clawl for survival

"_You will die this time_!"

The sound fell on his ears just as his wrist gave up, Helm dropped his sword from his hand and staggered backwards clutching his limb in pain. It was the next second he realised he was exposed in front of his enemy.

The Eagle watched him, blinking dumbfounded, before his brain realised he had the opportunity he was waiting for more than two years. Egobossler fallen, vulnerable in front of him. He raised the Fencer above his head.

"_Now dieeeee!_" he sneered though clenched teeth as he let the sword fall edge over his enemy's white strands of hair.

Helm had only the time to stare at the shinny glowing blade, before it descended towards him like a lightening.

But his brain quickly reacted whisking away the awe and confusion over his face were that numbed him. In an uncounciously reflexive act his foot jolted upwards connecting with the Eagle's back of the knee.

The ninja yelped in pain as his ligaments gave in and faltered backwards.

_Now!_

Helm blinked and rised on his feet seizing the sword in his left hand. Led only by his instinct of survival he rushed at his opponent to strike him down.

Ken had no time to regain his momentum before Egobossler's sword clashed against his, the force of the impact sending him backwards. He drew a step back, then another, gasping as his foot did not made contact with the ground

_What?..._

Helm's lips curled in a snarl as he noticed his advantage. It was more than that, it was his chance to survive. To end once with this Gatchaman threat.

"_Oh no, I won't!_" he sneered with equal hatred intensity at the dumbfounded Eagle before he striked with all his remaining strength.

Ken brought his fencer in defensive position again, reeling backwards for support against the blow. But there was none.

Helm dropped in his knees exhaling in exhaustement as his eyes followed the fall of the white silhouette.

His wrist joint strated to throb painfully and he rolled to his side among the broken chunks of brick fetchd away by the explosions.

"_Sosai!! Help me…. _" He choked out before getting uncounscious.

"_Sir?_"

Those blue eyes turned back to life, focusing over him, then travelling along his helmet visor and down his combat armor to rest on the shining blade of his sword.

They boy shifted uncomfortable under the scrutiny, as he anxiously waited for his evaluation.

" _You've done well Mark! We shall continue tomorrow!_"

He lift an eyebrow at the remark. Despite being the best fighter from his batch, it was the first praise he had ever got from this man. Of course this counted a lot, considering the legendary records and telletales he had behind him, even at such a young age! But it was not this what disturbed Mark. Today he appeared….. distant. He has seen him in this mood and he knew it was the best to leave him alone with his thoughts.

" _Good morning Mr. Washio!_" he bowed in the formal salute as he sheltered his weapon and left the Training Hall heading to the canteen to met his mates.

Ken's eyes followed him and remained fixed on the sliding door long after the boy was gone.

He recognised himself in Mark. His youth, his enthusiasm, his eagerness. He remembered the times he used to be like that and all seem to be so long ago….

A part of him envied the boy. He envied him for all the things he had and lost. It will be Mark's turn to take the mantle. To continue the fight. To defeat Gallactor and bring peace.

Ken's eyes come to rest on the faded photo he always carried with him. He sighed heavily as his gaze fell to the smilling image of a brown haired youth then shifted to the faces of the rest. Joe had his usualy mocking grin, Jinpei was smiling at one of Ryu's jokes, Jun was shyly looking at him with the corner of her eyes as she pretended to look elsewhere. It was a group photo, with his team and Nambu Hakase. A reminder of his once happier times. When he had hope. Now it only stirred the bitterness inside his soul. Even in those moments of relax, the Doctor's face was stern. Ken smiled sadly as he remembered how he used to advice Nambu to take a break. And the scowls he would get.

" _I'm sorry Nambu! I failed you!_"

He felt a burden weighting on his mind and soul as looked down at the picture once more.

"_I failed you all!_"

He bowed his head in his chest, for the first time in his life feeling trully defeated. It was not the first time to happen, but there had always been hope. And he clung to it until they won. But now there was none. Ken Wasio had lost his fight. For good and all.

He looked up around him. Even this hall, now silent like a tomb tormented him with the memories that it held within it's walls. Here he took his first combat lessons. Here met his team mates for the first time.And their childish chat at the end of the training sessions. And Ryu's jokes, and Joe's wits…..

Ken shut his eyes close trying to supress the tears those memoris brought in his eyes.

"_So much for the past times!_"

He shook his head as to send away the painful thoughts, and looked around him again. The red digits of the electonic clock mounted above the entrance showed 11.57 am.

"_Time for the future!_" he mused slowly to himself.

With a deep sigh, Ken pushed his wheel chair towards the exit. He still had lot of work to do. And damned be Joe if he was late again!


End file.
